


【DN】遗传性性吸引·alter

by koame



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Female！Nero
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koame/pseuds/koame





	【DN】遗传性性吸引·alter

少女有着和但丁非常相似的面孔，标志性的银色头发与冰蓝色眼睛昭示着她的斯巴达血统，如果不是现在情况特殊的话但丁说不定会以为这是维吉尔又一个流落在外的孩子。  
他当然乐意照顾自己的侄女，就像当初他在福图纳小岛上为了自己的侄子跑前跑后一样。  
现在是魔界的深夜，贝尔蒙特城堡废墟在他眼底烙下尖锐颓丧的剪影，血月光辉下少女的浅色眼瞳如同静静燃烧着的遥远星辰，这场景凄艳地如同一场遥无边际的幻梦。  
——如果不是这姑娘背着绯红女皇佩着湛蓝玫瑰的话。  
但丁拄着叛逆，看着向自己飞奔过来的“陌生少女”叹了口气。  
“所以，你先走一步的结果就是这个？”

 

这个任务的高报酬果然是有代价的，尼禄愤恨地捶了捶墙，他现在走路都可能会踉跄两步——身体重心变了，多走走就好了。但丁如是说。  
一想到但丁戏谑的笑容他更加愤恨了，他为什么要跟着但丁去做什么该死的任务，又为什么要先行一步，去他妈的恶魔猎人！  
“kid，虽然我明白你心情烦躁但请不要对着我的事务所的墙撒气吗，我想它经不起你的捶打。”  
但丁探出头，大部头的厚重书籍遮住了他的脸，但听语气还是一副看笑话的样子，尼禄气得再次锤了下墙，然后报复性地狠狠跺着脚坐到了沙发上，他捧起一杯事务所里唯一称得上健康食品的咖啡，咬牙切齿地咕咚饮下，仿佛连带着回到人界的这十六个小时的愤怒一起咽下。  
“你还年轻，做我们这行被诅咒是常事，以后习惯就好。”  
但丁随即坐回了他平常的位置，话音刚落就听到了自己侄子——现在该说是侄女了——的回应：“哈？你是说变成女人的这种诅咒也很常见吗，那么资深传奇的恶魔猎人请你告诉我这个该死的诅咒到底该怎么解除？”  
出乎尼禄预料的，但丁点了点头，低头仿佛确认一般地看了一眼书页：“这并不是什么严重的诅咒，比起伤害这更像是一种……把戏？”  
最后两个字的游移不定让尼禄怀疑地皱起眉，他快步走到但丁身边，看到了还未合上的页面上一堆挤在一起的花体字——感谢福图纳神学院的教育，他好歹认出了但丁改口的那一行字的原文。  
“情情情情——情趣？！”  
“本来就是床笫之间的一点小情趣而已，对身体没什么坏处，也算是个好消息吧？”  
少女涨红的脸庞确实赏心悦目，但丁吹了个口哨，合上手上沉甸甸的大部头，在尼禄生无可恋的神色里开口了：“所以想立即解除吗？”  
那宛如恶魔低语的呢喃让尼禄瞬间回过神来，他按住但丁的肩膀用虔诚地祈求道：“有办法吗？！”  
回应他这句话的是但丁骤然而至的一个亲吻。

 

 

那是但丁的气味——他说不出来的，混杂着火与血，又带着点冷淡，和他平日抱着披萨饼和草莓圣代等幼稚行为完全不符的奇妙气味。  
在他这句话落下的瞬间但丁的气味笼罩了他，愤恨羞耻这些折磨了他十六个小时的情绪全部融化了，大脑一片空白，他看到但丁放大的面孔，也感受到嘴唇上亲密的接触。  
这是个仅仅双唇相贴的亲吻，但足以在尼禄心底掀起惊涛骇浪，他惊愕的神情逗乐了但丁，“发什么呆，这不是你的请求吗？”  
这句话终于让尼禄混沌的大脑咔啦咔啦地运作起来，这距离实在太近了，气息拂在耳畔，头发丝挠在脸上微微发痒，尼禄被但丁的低语迷得五迷三道，他从没想到自己会这么敏感，就像他从没想过自己有一天会变成女人一样，是女人的身体太过怪异或者说他只对但丁敏感？这些疑惑在他浑浑噩噩的脑海里不断翻涌，最终消融在但丁撬开他唇舌的一个深吻里。  
红色的风衣凉飕飕的，在几个动作里他已经被但丁压在了桌上，尼禄的手蹭到了风衣背上的搭扣，触电似的被冰了一下。  
这个男人明明一直生活在人界，为什么总是有一股和人世格格不入的感觉呢，尼禄回抱住但丁的双手不自觉地又用上了几分力。喜欢，依赖，憧憬，尼禄承认这些，但预想不到的是这组词里有一天会加上情欲二字，他本能地感到不安，却又莫名地感到恍然大悟。  
他微微歪了下头，回应了这个亲吻，事务所的角落里瞬间响起吱咂的水声，亲吻间咖啡的香气让但丁好奇地舔了舔他的舌尖，这个小动作直接让尼禄整个身子都颤了起来，对这个反应莫名感到愉悦的但丁进一步抱紧了怀里的人，白衬衫是好文明，他一边感谢男女体型差一边摸进了尼禄的衬衫里侧。手掌贴合着均亭的肉体，尼禄终于支撑不住，泄出两声呻吟。  
“但丁……但丁……”他小声地呢喃着，男人的宽大手掌握住了他的胸部，乳头的刺激让他下意识地扭动了下身子，像条脱水的鱼一样在但丁的怀里挣扎着，同时喘息声越来越大，他哆嗦着手拉开年长者的裤链，就连但丁也不禁为他的主动而惊讶了一下，但他随即改变了姿势让尼禄跨坐在他身上。  
上半身的衬衫被但丁撩到胸部以上，下半身更是赤裸裸地蹭在但丁身上，这个认知冲击着尼禄的大脑，几乎让他哽咽出声了。过分的羞耻让他自暴自弃地把头埋在但丁脖颈里，半长银发和温热的鼻息激得但丁心中一热，这种感觉相当陌生而充满期冀，对任何新鲜事物都保持好奇心的恶魔猎人摸索着少女的身体，同时硬挺起来的性器有意无意地开始摩擦尼禄的大腿内侧，尼禄当即绷紧了身子，在但丁耳边喘出一口气。  
陌生的身体，陌生的感觉与太过亲密的接触让尼禄晕眩不已，但丁的双手托着他的臀部，手指划过阴户的刺激让他叫出声来。  
但丁相当温柔，尼禄第一次做这种事也察觉到了他的克制，但下腹的热流与诡异的酥痒感逼得尼禄夹紧双腿，但丁意识到了他的急迫，反拉下衬衫扣住了他的双手，然后就在又一次摩擦的瞬间，电击感从那块难以言喻的地方刺穿了他的全身，他颤抖了两下，咽下自己破碎的呻吟。

 

但丁的行动顿了一下，在尼禄终于回过神来时他已经整了整衣服，坐回了椅子上。  
“马上要开始了，”在尼禄刚想说话的时候但丁拿出一支安瓿瓶，“忍着点。”  
尼禄根本没看清他掰断瓶颈的动作，药液被魔力包裹着，他甚至没尝出味道，但熟悉的气味告诉他这只是一支高效的止痛剂，随即他明白了但丁为什么要这么做。  
一声短促的哀鸣从他嗓子里蹦出来，但丁无可奈何地摇摇头：  
“变回来的过程可不像中诅咒时那般无察无觉，所以说都叫你忍着点了。”

 

 

PS：只需要一次高潮就可以恢复的诅咒是诅咒之鉴  
PS2：对非插入的阴蒂高潮有什么不满吗.JPG


End file.
